Cree Summer
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | parents = Don Francks Lili Red Eagle | spouse = | children = Miles Summer-Pullen Brave Littlewing Hero Peregrine | website = | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1983–present | module = }} }} Cree Summer Francks (born July 7, 1969) is an American and Canadian actress, voice actress and singer. She is known for playing Winifred "Freddie" Brooks on the NBC sitcom A Different World. In animation, Summer was the original voice of Penny in the 1983 cartoon Inspector Gadget. She also voiced Elmyra Duff in Tiny Toon Adventures and Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain, Susie Carmichael on Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Princess Kida in the franchise of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Numbuh 5 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Magma in X-Men Legends, Yvonne and Gordon in Mrs. Munger's Class, Cleo the Poodle in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy, Witch Haggar in Voltron: Legendary Defender, and Lizzie the tiny longneck in "The Land Before Time: Invasion of the Tinysauruses". Early life Summer was born in Los Angeles, California on July 7, 1969, and grew up on the Red Pheasant Reserve in Saskatchewan. She is the daughter of Don Francks, a Canadian actor and musician, and Lili Red Eagle, an African American from North Richmond, California, and adopted member of the Plains Cree First Nations. She and her family also traveled and lived around British Columbia during her childhood, and started public school at the age of nine in Toronto. Her brother, Rainbow Sun Francks, is a former MuchMusic VJ. Acting career Summer's career began in 1983 when she was cast as niece Penny on the original cartoon version of Inspector Gadget. Her unique, throaty voice was instantly recognizable to viewers, as well as casting agents, who began frequently casting her in animated programs. Many of these were part of cult franchises, like The Care Bears Movie (1985) and Ewoks (1985, part of the Star Wars franchise). In 1988, Summer was cast as the freespirited Winifred "Freddie" Brooks in The Cosby Show spin-off A Different World. She remained a regular cast member of the show from 1988 through its end in 1993. During the run of A Different World, Summer continued working in voice acting. She was cast in the short-lived television series Sweet Justice in 1994 until its cancellation in 1995. Apart from guest appearances on other live-action television shows such as Living Single and The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Summer's professional work since has been limited to voice acting. At the start of the third season of A Different World in 1988, the cartoon series The Real Ghostbusters episodes were expanded from their original half-hour format to an hour. The show was changed to be more youthful. Episodes had a lighter tone designed to be less serious and frightening. In these lighter episodes, Cree voiced the sweet and helpful Chilly Cooper, the neighborhood ice-cream woman and innocent love interest of Slimer. Summer voiced over 101 animated characters between 1983 and 2006. These have spanned video games, cartoon television series, animated films and commercials. Among her most famous roles was in Inspector Gadget (Season 1) as Penny (a role she reprised in the Robot Chicken episode "Adoption's an Option"), WB's Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) as Elmyra Duff (which she reprised for Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain) and Mary Melody, Aka Pella in WB's Histeria!, Susie Carmichael in Nickelodeon's Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!, Cleo the Poodle in PBS Kids' Clifford the Big Red Dog, Miranda from Nickelodeon's As Told by Ginger, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Dulcy the Dragon in Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess 'Kida' Kidagakash for the franchise of Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray in Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom, Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) and Cree Lincoln in Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door, Yzma the Peruvian Villain for the franchise of Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, Penelope in Barbie As Rapunzel, octogenarian villain Granny May on WordGirl, Tiff from Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Blackarachnia in Transformers Animated. In the first season DVD commentary of Drawn Together, she stated that she was originally hired to do the voice of Meg Griffin on Fox's animated series Family Guy, but the producers recast the part as they felt having a black woman voice a white character would be racially insensitive. In December 2016, Summer reprised her role as Penny from Inspector Gadget in an episode of the web-series, Nostalgia Critic. Summer is a frequent co-star of Canadian-American actor Tara Strong, the two are childhood friends, both having grown up in Toronto, Ontario.Drawn Together "Hot Tub" DVD commentary Video game voice acting She performed voice over for the games Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance and BLACK. She voiced Tandi in Fallout and First Citizen Lynette in Fallout 2, was the voice of Tatjana in Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits; she voiced Auriel in Diablo 3, as well as Lady Belgemine, Young Tidus and additional voice-overs in Final Fantasy X; Lenne/Calli in Final Fantasy X-2; Storm in Marvel Super Hero Squad; Cynder in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and Magma in X-Men Legends, and the voice of Catalina Thorn, the leader of the Cell in Crackdown 2. She had a small role in Mass Effect. She voices Medusa in the game Kid Icarus: Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS. She voiced the Inca Princess Micay in Pitfall: The Lost Expedition. She also did miscellaneous voices in World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. She reprised her voice of She-Hulk in Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet. She also voiced Kit Brinny in the MMO introduction video for the Massive Multiplayer Game Wildstar. She provides the voice of vampire skater Roller Brawl in the Skylanders series. Music career Summer has sung since an early age and joined her first band at 13. In 1985, she recorded the theme song for OWL/TV. In 1990, she sang background vocals on two tracks for fellow A Different World cast member Jasmine Guy's self-titled LP. In 1993 she released an album (as lead singer) with her band Subject to Change. Capitol Records did not officially release the album because of creative differences; the records that were produced were distributed as promotions and are considered a rarity. The band, with an aggressive political message and rock-soul fusion sound, remained popular as a co-headlining act with other performers. In 1999, Summer released her solo album Street Faërie produced by and featuring guest artist (and friend) Lenny Kravitz, with the album a moderate success. Although Summer toured as Kravitz's opening act, her label dropped her and a planned spot with Lilith Fair was canceled. The label continued to promote the album, however, sending out a four-track sampler to radio and issuing remix singles of the track "Revelation Sunshine" in Europe, with a special single specifically for Austria. Summer recorded a song titled "Savior Self" for which she directed a music video co-starring Zoë Kravitz, daughter of actor Lisa Bonet and rocker Lenny Kravitz. The video was screened online, but the track was never made available commercially, nor was it distributed to radio. A number of Summer's portrayed characters (animated or otherwise) are singers or sing songs within the soundtrack of a show. The character of Susie in All Grown Up! was portrayed as a singer with real talent, allowing Summer to sing in the role. Summer also sings the opening theme song for All Grown Up!. The character of Foxxy Love in Drawn Together was a singer, with songs like "La-La-La-La-Labia" and "Crashy Smashy", Numbuh 5 from Codename: Kids Next Door sang a lullaby to lull babies to sleep. Elmyra Duff as she sang in many times on Tiny Toon Adventures. She co-performed lead vocals in the song "Cool Kitty" with Tara Strong, which accompanied a cartoon called Class of 3000, directed and written for Cartoon Network by André 3000. She provided the voice of a recurring pomegranate singer in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, who usually sung during montage sequences. Her character Priscilla on Sheriff Callie's Wild West sings many times, as well. Filmography Animated film roles Animated series roles Live-action film roles Live-action television series roles Video games Discography Albums * Appeared on the Juno Award-nominated album I Lost My Pet Lizard (1979) * Appeared as Debbie in the Canadian Sesame Street album Big Bird & Oscar the Grouch: Camping in Canada (1981) * Womb Amnesia - (1993) (with her band Subject to Change) * Street Faërie - (1999) Singles * "Revelation Sunshine" References External links * * * Cree Summer at Behind the Voice Actors Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century Canadian singers Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century Canadian singers Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Saskatchewan Category:Actresses from Ontario Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American expatriate musicians in Canada Category:American female singers Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American pop singers Category:American rock singers Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:First Nations actresses Category:First Nations musicians Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian child singers Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian people of African-American descent Category:Canadian people of Cree descent Category:Canadian people of First Nations descent Category:Canadian female singers Category:Canadian rock singers Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Cree people Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Saskatchewan Category:American voice actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian pop singers Category:Native American actors Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Female rock singers Category:Native American musicians